Face and body cream combinations with shea butter are popular due to the healing and soothing properties of shea butter.
However, such creams tend to have an oily character, and may not be easily absorbable by the skin.
As such, considering the foregoing, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for novel and improved devices and methods for face and body creams.